Mirrors and Ice
by Nia'sHiddenPuzzlePiece
Summary: Harry overhears Draco telling Blaise something and dumps Draco. What happened? Will they get back together? i'm not so good w/ summaries... orginally posted under the name envious-black-rose-19
1. Chapter 1

Nia'sHiddenPuzzlePiece: Hi! So I started posting this story two years ago under the name envious-black-rose-19. Then due to certain circumstances (not logging in for a over a year) i forgot my password and when i tried to recover it, they claimed my email was wrong (which it wasn't). I found the third chapter I was working on while packing my room and decided to keep writing this. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, simple as that

Warning: yaoi, angst, things like that

Pairing: HarryDraco

POV: Harry

* * *

Chapter One: Why?

I'm sorry

So sorry that you're ashamed to be with me

You care so much what your family thinks

You never even noticed me

It hurt me so much

Knowing I caused you to be ashamed and embarrassed

I want to make things better the only way I know how

It tears me up inside

But I do this for you

Oh god- I wish I didn't have to

I want to be the only thing that matters to you

You'll just say I'm being selfish

But I'm not

Why does it hurt so?

After this I'll have no emotions

I sacrifice them for your peace of mind

It's over

Tears fall down my face

I quickly turn away

I see your reflection in the mirror

Please

Don't look at me like that

Like your heart has died

I did it for you

You don't know how much it hurts

Why did the best thing that ever happened to me-

Why did it turn out like this?

Why?

* * *

So that was the first chapter (poem). Sorry it's not that great- I'm not good with poetry, but I thought it would be a neat way to give the background of the story... Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three: Memory (Harry's POV)

"Harry! Harry!"

"What is it, Ron?" Harry mumbled, throwing the bed sheets over his head to block out the sunlight that hit his face caused by Hermione drawing back the red curtains of Harry's four-poster bed.

"Harry, get up," Hermione said. Harry just sighed. "Harry, what's wrong? You've been all quiet like this since you left to see Malfoy yesterday-" Harry froze at the mention of his ex-boyfriend's name.

"You didn't turn up in the Great Hall for dinner, and you never miss dinner… if you can help it."

"That would be you, Ronald," Hermione corrected, rolling her eyes. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione silenced him with a look. Hermione gently pulled the covers away from Harry's face. "Harry," Hermione said gently. "Harry, did something happen between you and Malfoy? You didn't seem to be happy when you went to see him yesterday, more like you were gonna throw up."

"What did the ferret do?" Ron asked, eyes narrowed.

"Ron!" Hermione said, shocked.

Harry didn't reply, but looked away from them so they would not see the pain or tears in his eyes.

"See, I'm right, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"No," Harry said quietly. Ron and Hermione quickly looked at Harry. "I broke up with Draco."

"But why are you sad? It's just the bloody- OW! 'Mione! That hurt! What was that for?" Hermione nodded her head toward Harry, who was trying his best not to cry in front of his friends.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded. "So then why did you break up with him?" Harry just shook his head and Hermione decided to drop the subject for now.

Harry didn't feel like telling his friends that Malfoy was ashamed of him because of what his father's reaction would be if he found out Malfoy was gay. Not just gay, but in a relationship with Harry Potter. Harry was also trying to figure out if breaking up with Draco was the right thing to do.

~*~*~*~*~*

Since it was Saturday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the library to finish homework. Unfortunately, for Harry at least, they met Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, just outside the library.

"Potter!" Blaise growled. Harry flinched.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Hermione asked, slightly stepping in front of Harry.

"I want to know why the bloody Golden Boy did what he did to Draco!"

"Why?" asked Ron, eyes narrowed. "Is the ferret in his room, crying his eyes out like some girl?"

Ron hardly had time to brace himself before- SMACK! -Blaise slapped him.

"Bastard," Blaise whispered to Ron as Professor Trelawney passed them, muttering about ill omens and whatnot. When Trelawney turned the corridor Blaise looked at Harry, who was staring at the ground with a blank expression. "Potter, you better have a good reason for breaking it off with Draco or so help me I'll kill you before the Dark Lord gets a chance." With that said Blaise turned and left in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Hermione turned to see Harry's reaction and saw tears starting to roll down his face. Harry jumped as Hermione gently touched his arm. "Harry, I think you should tell me what happened between you and Draco." Harry weakly shook his head, tears falling quickly. Hermione wiped away Harry's tears and pulled him into a comforting hug. "Harry, it should help you to talk to us about it. I want to try to help you."

Harry gave a reluctant nod and whispered, "Let's go to the Room of Requirement then."

~*~*~*~*~*

Once they were in the Room of Requirement, which had a couple boxes of chocolate, two comfy chairs for Ron and Hermione and an equally comfortable couch for Harry to lie on, Harry started to talk.

"I think Draco was ashamed of me," Harry said bluntly, after eating half a box of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Harry, I don't think that's true," Hermione said.

"Don't interrupt him, Hermione," Ron scolded.

Harry looked at her. "Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Draco is ashamed of me… I know it," Harry whispered. "I know so because I overheard him talking to Blaise af-"

"Blaise? You're on first name terms with Slytherins?!" Ron interrupted, looking outraged.

"Don't interrupt him, Ronald," Hermione mimicked. "Any way, he dated Draco Malfoy, who is a Slytherin, and Blaise is his best friend… haven't you noticed that Draco has stopped calling you Weasel and me… well, you know. You've heard Harry call Zabini Blaise before, Ron."

"After the Halloween feast," Harry continued as if no one had spoken. "I walked past an empty classroom and over heard Blaise ask Draco 'How are things going with-"

"Harry, sorry for interrupting but, why don't you just show us?" Hermione asked.

"Show you? How?"

"With a penseive," Ron said looking at Harry as though he should have figured this out long ago, which he probably should have.

"But, we don't have a penseive," Harry said, looking around.

"Harry, did snogging Malfoy make you stupid or something?" Harry was about to respond but Ron didn't give him enough time. "What room are we in?"

Harry looked at Ron like he was stupid for asking such an obvious question. "The Room of Requirement."

"Exactly." Hermione said.

"And what does that have to do with-" Harry trailed off; realizing that he just needed to ask the room for a pensive. "Oh…"

"'Oh…'" Ron mimicked. "Took you long enough."

The pensive appeared on a coffee table in front of the three friends and Harry placed his wand tip to his temple and pulled the memory from him, casting it in to the bowl. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, leaned over the bowl and into the memory.

_Harry exited the Great Hall after the feast, and decided to take a long detour to the common room, and pulled his father's invisibility cloak over him. Along the way, Harry stopped at what he would have thought was an empty classroom, had it not been for the voices inside, one of which Harry knew quite well._

'How're things going with you and Golden Boy?'

'Fine,' answered Draco, sounding like he was worried about something.

'When's your father arriving?'

'Soon,' Draco answered tersely.

'And your worried about? …Ahh, you're worried about what your father will say when he finds out that your dating the-boy-who-landed-him-in-Azkaban-and-who-is-supposed-to-kill-the-Dark-Lord, is that correct?'

There was silence from Draco's end of the conversation that seemed to stretch on forever, and the Harry in the past, moved to place his back on the wall outside the room so the two Slytherins couldn't _see him and pulled his invisibility cloak off his head._

Ron and Hermione could see that both Harry's, past and present, looked worried. The present Harry looked worried, sad, and heartbroken, while the past Harry looked worried, yet a little hopeful that Draco would say, 'screw what my father thinks' or something along those lines.

'What should I do, Blaise?' Draco whispered. 'Father will be furious and Mother will cry and they'll disown me!'

'You'd be lucky to just get that much. We're purebloods and so our parents think that we all like the opposite sex and purebloods are the only ones we would talk to.'

Draco gave a small sound that could have been a laugh.

'But here you and I stand, Drake, in an empty classroom, talking about our half-blood Gryffindor boyfriends.'

'But what should I do? About Harry, I mean. Should I break up with him?'

After Draco said this, the past Harry went back under the invisibility cloak and ran in the direction of the owlery while the present Harry exited his memory, with a pained expression.

Ron and Hermione stayed for a little while longer, long enough to hear Draco and Blaise exchange a few more words, words that they knew if Harry had just stayed around long enough, he wouldn't be in his current position.


End file.
